Being Faithful
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Myra believes Eiji is cheating on her! Could this be true and what will happen for their relationship? EijixOc


**Here we are with another PoT fanfic. Hope you all enjoy and as always, Prince of Tennis does not belong to me, but my Oc Myra does!**

* * *

Myra sadly sighed as she hugged her pillow, sitting on her bed in her bedroom at her home. She glanced at her cellphone that laid beside her and saw that there were about five missed calls from Eiji, but she didn't want to talk to him. It all started when she was going to meet Eiji for dinner after classes were done at the Seigaku University, and she was looking forward to their date. However, she went to the tennis court to see a sight that got her heart to feel like shattering to pieces! In the court was Eiji and another girl and the girl kissed him, but to Myra, it looked like the two were kissing. Without a word, she went straight home and refused to see or talk to Eiji. Oishi tried to help the two patch things up, but the woman wouldn't go for it. It's been two weeks since this happened and each day got Myra sunken into more depression that she didn't want to go to the university.

Wiping away the tears from her eyes, Myra got up to go down to the kitchen to get a snack, and as she was eating, her cellphone vibrated in the pocket of her pajama bottoms. Taking out the phone, she saw a text that came from Momoshiro that said:

 _'Hey, Myra-chan, Oishi and I are coming over to see you, so we'll be there in ten minutes.'_

Myra texted back: _'Okay, see you guys then.'_

When ten minutes quickly went by, a knock was at her door. She went over to open it and Oishi and Momo were there, smiling at her. Momo had one of her favorite desserts, chocolate cake, in a box and she couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"All this for cake? You guys sure know how we women work, huh?" she jokingly asked.

Momo grinned. "Well, chocolate is something to help cheer up a girl and plus, we wanted to have a cake together for some time."

Myra stepped aside and let her friends in. They sat on the couch in the living room and they each got a piece of the cake before going into a conversation like friends normally do.

"Myra-chan...when are you ever going to make up with Eiji?" Momo asked, earning a soft glare from Oishi.

Silently putting her plate down, the woman spoke, "I...I don't know...I just can't face him after what I saw...and...I'm debating on wither or not I should end our relationship."

Oishi sighed. "Myra-chan, it is all a misunderstanding! If you could just give Eiji a chance to talk, maybe you can understand that he is not the kind of guy who would cheat on the only girl he's ever fallen in love with! Can you at least think about it tonight? Eiji's really worried about you and hasn't been himself lately..." he spoke.

Myra took a moment to think before she sighed. "All right. I'll talk to him. It's only fair for me to hear him out..."

After a while, Oishi and Momo left and then the woman looked at her cellphone and hesitated a bit before deciding to dial Eiji's number. She was ready for the worst! She was ready for whatever is going to happen after tonight and what's going to happen between her and Eiji.

"Moshi, Moshi! Eiji speaking!" Eiji's voice spoke on the other line.

"...Eiji...it's me..." Myra finally spoke out, trying not to go into another emotional breakdown just from hearing his voice.

"Myra-chan! Thank goodness you finally called! I was so worried about you and everything and I-"

"Can you...come over to my place? We need to talk."

"...Alright...I'll be there in half an hour. I'll explain EVERYTHING to you, I promise!"

After that, Myra hung up after he did and sighed, sitting back on the couch. She took a moment to take a few deep breaths to help calm herself down and then she put the cake away before not long after, a half hour went by and a knock was heard from the front door. Myra opened it and faced Eiji who was looking at her with a sad expression, which made her chest feel cold for a bit before she let him in. They sat down on the couch and were in silence. Myra then took a deep breath and looked at her coffee table.

"I want to know why you kissed that girl, Eiji, and I want no lies!" she said.

Eiji sighed and explained, "She was some fan of mine and was always following me. That day I was confronting her, telling her to leave me alone since I have you, but she wouldn't take that for an answer, so she forced herself on me. I finally got her off me with the help of Oishi and now she's following him everywhere now. Heh...I feel bad for Oishi right now..." He then looked at Myra. "Now do you understan-!"

Myra finally had tears rolling down her face and she was trembling, feeling guilty for accusing him with cheating on her. "I understand...and I'm sorry I got all mad at you and said that I didn't want to see you again...I should have had more faith in you...I fail being your girlfriend..." she whimpered out.

Pulling her to him and wiping away her tears, the crimson-haired male spoke, "Don't say that...You just misunderstood the situation. I'll make it up to you big time for this, I promise you that, Myra-chan."

Moving a little to hug him tightly, her face on his shoulder, Myra whimpered out, "Eiji, I love you and I'm so sorry...Can you forgive me?"

Eiji chuckled before stroking her hair affectionately. "Of course, you know I will always love you, no matter what happens. Now..." He moved her face so they could look at one another. "Stop those tears and let me see that cute smile, nya!"

Hearing that cute way he talks, the light blond girl couldn't help but giggle before wiping away her tears. Happy to see her smiling again, Eiji gently kissed the spots where her dried tears were and heard her let out another giggle before looking at her once again.

Gently touching his face with one hand, Myra whispered, "I missed you so much..."

Smiling gently, Eiji replied, "I missed you as well. Hmm? You got some...chocolate on the corner of your mouth." He then did his cat smile. "Did you have cake? Chocolate cake, to be precise?"

Smirking, the woman replied, "I do. Do you want some?"

Eiji's eyes lightened up as he nodded with a big smile before the two shared the cake, leaving half the cake leftover and put back in the fridge. Myra noticed Eiji had chocolate on the corner of HIS mouth, and decided to be bold by leaning forward and licking the chocolate off. Eiji blushed a dark red and she chuckled at that.

"My my, Eiji. Aren't I usually the one who blushes a lot in this relationship?" she teased.

"W-W-Well...you just su-surprised me, nya~!" Eiji honestly responded.

Nuzzling her face on his shoulder, Myra spoke, "I know I did, but you're so adorable when you're like this."

Eiji then smirked as well before saying, "Well...maybe I should have a little payback, nya..."

At that moment, he then pounced on top of her and started to lick her neck, causing her to blush the way he did. Myra smiled as he assaulted her neck and she knew she missed all of this and more from Eiji. However, she saw a quick flash of light before looking out her living room window to see Momo, Oishi, and Inui, with a camera in his hand, nervously smiling at her. Her smile darkened and nudged Eiji to get off her gently.

"Looks like we got uninvited guests..." she hissed.

Eiji saw his three friends and fellow teammates and pouted. "Way for them to ruin the mood!"

Myra took her racket from the side of her couch and said, "Let's say we show them what happens when they interrupt a couple making up, shall we?"

Eiji laughed. "Nyahahaha! Okay, but at least give them a little bit of mercy, will you, Myra-chan?" he asked.

With a nod, the two went after the three intruders, who started running for the hills.


End file.
